Buy Me A Rose
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are having relationship problems, or actually what relationship Tony keeps asking. A friend interferes but will the results be what they all desire? Contains Slash/Mpreg. Not your cup of tea don't read it. So I should say no flaming. If you don't like the content please have the common courteously to PM me.


Title: Buy Me A Rose Fandom: Television, Slash N.C.I.S.  
Genres: Slash/Song Warnings: Mpreg, slash, m/m, angst/romance/family (or what passes for family with these folks. Parings: Jethro Gibbs/Anthony DiNozzo Ratings: FRM Mature Complete: Yes Series: Music of the Universe Song: Buy Me A Rose Performed by Luther Vandross written by Jim Funk and Eric Hickenlooper Summary: Tony and Gibbs are having relationship problems, or actually what relationship Tony keeps asking. A friend interferes but will the results be what they all desire? Disclaimer: Twinkle Twinkle little stars how I wonder can I make you mine? Well I really can't can I. So I guess I need to tell ya all these characters and the universe they belong to aren't mine, never will be and I won't make any money off of them.

Buy Me A Rose

Tony sat on his couch letting the TV play but not really paying attention to the movie playing. He had been playing movies all day in an effort to deflect his mind from thinking about what he and Abby had talked about last night. He knew why she had been there, he just didn't know if he was going to be able to do what she wanted, and what had she wanted? Well she didn't want him to leave N.C.I.S. He had told her he was thinking of leaving the agency and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to even stay in DC after the baby was born. Just then the baby began kicking furiously, making her presence known. "Yes, yes my darling. Daddy knows you're here, calm yourself. We'll make it, we can make it on our own." Tony couldn't stop the memories from overwhelming him.

^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ Eight Months Ago

Tony looked at the little stick that was going to change his life forever. It had taken him weeks to even admit he might be pregnant and only 3 minutes... 3 fucking minutes to change it forever. He knew he had to tell Gibbs, as the father it was only fair, but he also knew their relationship, their friendship would now be over. Gibbs had had a hard time the next morning getting over the fact they had even had sex. This pregnancy, especially him being pregnant would end it forever. The morning after he had to listen to Gibbs tell him he wasn't gay, they had to abide by rule 12, it was never happening again. That had been hard enough, so hard Tony had been glad they had gone to his apartment so, when he heard the door slam shut he could just roll over and cry himself back to sleep. He had cried and screamed all week-end long and was able to walk into the bullpen by Monday and began to live his life without any hope of Gibbs in it. He heard someone enter the restroom and heard Ziva call out "Tony are you ok? Gibbs is looking for you we have a case."  
"Ziva" Tony said in vexation "what part of this is a Men's Room don't you understand?"

"Tony what's wrong? I said we have a case and Gibbs is waiting for us let's go."

"I'm coming" he sighed. He took a deep breath when he saw the anger on Gibbs face as he waited by the truck. "So nice of you to join us DiNozzo" Gibbs snapped out "so sorry Petty Officer Jaimison inconvenienced you. Just get in and shut up."

Later that night Tony was working on his report. The case had been easy the Petty Officer had committed suicide, now all he wanted was to get done and leave. He couldn't stop the jump he did when Gibbs sat on the corner of his desk.

"Ok DiNozzo care to tell me what's going on? You were unusually quiet at the scene" Gibbs asked him.

Tony took a deep breath well here goes he thought the end is now here. "Looks Gibbs I know you aren't going to be happy and I don't think here is really the place to talk about it. Can we go someplace else? I don't care where just somewhere else."

"No DiNozzo" Gibbs snapped "you know why we can't now out with it."

"What don't trust me or you? Never mind I'll just get this over with I pregnant and you are the father" Tony glared at him.  
"Oh sure I am, we get together and wham bam thank you ma'am, your pregnant and I'm supposed to believe it AND I'm the father? That isn't funny DiNozzo" Gibbs growled at him.

Tony stood up and grabbed his backpack snapping sat Gibbs he said "no it really isn't is it. It's very sad. I didn't think you'd be happy but I never thought you'd call me a liar." He took his badge out of his pocket and his gun out of his drawer and put them on his desk "here is my gun and badge, you'll have my resignation on your desk tomorrow" and he hurriedly walked toward the elevator and his car. He didn't remember getting home or into his apartment, he did remember crying himself to sleep again. At midnight he logged on to his lap top and went to send his resignation and saw an e-mail waiting for him. He almost didn't open it when he saw it was from Gibbs but his curiosity got the better of him and he opened it.

TO: Anthony DiNozzo From: Jethro Gibbs Subject: Resignation Agent DiNozzo this is to inform you that your resignation will not be accepted at this time. For one reason you will need your medical insurance and the second is that as the baby's father I demand you stay here and work out a visitation agreement with me. If you are insistent upon leaving, I will arrange to have you reassigned to another team. I will also begin paying you the District ordered amount of child support ($1,090/mo.) the child is entitled to with our next paycheck. I do ask that you tell no one who the baby's father is however. L.J. Gibbs

Tony looked at the e-mail. Could get get away from Gibbs, somewhere where he wouldn't have to deal with him? Probably not, there were not so many men who were able to get pregnant, and even fewer actually got pregnant. He would be easy to locate and he knew he couldn't deal with a Gibbs who would be even more angry. It would be better to plan for him to plan their escape after the baby was born, when no one would think twice about seeing a single father. He went to bed and tried to get some sleep that night and found he got even less than the night before.

^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ Present

The insistent knocking finally got through to him and he pulled himself up and struggled to the door. He had been expecting McGee but the fact that Tim never pounded on the door failed to get his attention. Throwing the door open he said "come in Probie and quick beating on the door that's Gibbs job" he threw over his shoulder without looking at who was actually at the door.

Gibbs hurried through the door and slammed it shut "good to know you think so much of my visiting etiquette DiNozzo."

Turning toward his visitor "please do sit down" Tony sarcastically said. "What are you doing here Gibbs?"

"I talked to Abs yesterday and we need to talk" Gibbs whispered.

"So you talked to Abby and she guilted you into coming here. Well guess what I don't need your guilt or pity." At that Tony got to his feet and started pacing. He was really increasing his momentum. "We can do just fine without you barging in. This little girl and I are going to be just fine without your money and your so called help."

"A little girl we're having a little girl?" Gibbs whispered.

"There is no we Gibbs. I... ME... I am having a little girl and I can raise her all by myself" Tony yelled back. Turning around rapidly Tony hit the back of the couch "Owww, shit that hurts" he said leaning over and trying to catch his breath.

Gibbs jumped up and quickly went to Tony's side. "You ok Babe? Come here let me help you sit down." Neither man realized the "Babe" that had slipped out nor would they realize the "Baby's" that were to come, as they spoke to each other, were a deeper expression of their feelings for each other than either would have admitted to right then.

Just as Tony sat on the edge of the couch he felt a breath stealing, gut crunching pain. "Sh...ittttttt" he screamed. "Fuck that hurts."

Gibbs was really starting to worry "come on Baby let's get you to the hospital to get checked out."

"No I'm ok Gibbs really I am. I just need to catch my breath and let this pain ease back to a dull roar." After another pain that felt like it was ripping his insides out he turned to Gibbs "ok Gibbs your right let's go."

One hour later, they were finally situated on the Obstetrics floor and in a room. Tony's Doctor was not available and he had never seen the one who was. As soon as Tony was settled, he made a call to two people. The first was Ducky "Hey Duck, Tony had a problem and we are at GW he's been admitted. Problem is his Doctor isn't available and I want you..." Gibbs saw Tony's look and rephrased his request. "Sorry could you please come down here and explain things to us? Please Ducky I don't trust anyone but you when it comes to Tony. Thanks Ducky see ya soon." Looking at Tony he said "he'll be here in about 30 minutes." His nextg call was to McGee. "McGee can you check something for me? Can you check on an OB named Johnston? I want everything you can get on him and I want it 30 minutes ago. Oh and tell Abby Tony and I are at GW... Yeah Tim he's in OB, not sure what's going on yet as soon as I know I'll call. Thanks you too. Call me."

Tony had just finished having another pain when Gibbs got off the phone and the nurse had just come in to do an ultrasound. Gibbs was standing at Tony's head and holding his hand. When Tony had yet another pain, he couldn't help but speak up. "Isn't there something you can do for his pain? I mean we've been here more than an hour already and he is still in pain. There must be something you can do."

"I'm sorry sir but we..." the nurse tried to answer Gibbs but was interrupted again.

"Don't give me I'm sorry. He's still in pain, you don't have any idea what's wrong when are we going to get some answers?" Gibbs shouted at her.

Taking Gibbs hand and squeezing it extra hard to get his attention Tony said "easy Boss... she's doing the best she can. I know you're worried, so am I but yelling at the help doesn't get us anywhere. Oooohhhhh man that hurts" and at that point Tony gave into the pain and started to cry. "Sorry Boss it just hurts so much... even the plague didn't hurt this much." At that moment, he looked into Gibbs face and their eyes locked "please Jethro, please make it stop."

The look of pain in Tony's eyes did him in. He really didn't know what to do so he climbed into the bed behind Tony and pulled the younger man so that Tony was laying between his legs resting on Jethro's chest and abdomen. Then he just started rocking him from side to side and murmuring nonsense into Tony's hair. "Hush my own I'll take care of you. You are safe here in my arms. Nothing can hurt you now." Every once in a while he would drop a kiss on Tony's forehead. It had the added benefit of calming all three of them down.

After Ducky got there he talked to Dr. Johnston and gave him a little more of Tony's medical history. Tony and the baby were continuously monitored as Tony's pain continued. After Ducky had been there for about an hour some irregularities appeared and it was decided Tony should deliver today. He was given a drug to enhance his contractions and as the irregularities in the Baby's tracings continued it was decided to break his water and do some internal monitoring of the baby girl. Gibbs pulled Ducky aside as the Doctor was inserting the monitor probe into the baby's scalp.

"Ducky you're sure this is safe? For both Tony and our Baby?"

"Yes Jethro I'm very sure, they can use the reading and monitor the baby much more closely. It may prevent Tony from having to have an unnecessary C-section."

"Duck, I still don't understand what happened? Tony still has another month to go. How serious is it for him and the baby if she is born now?"

"Jethro it is ok for her to be born now. George Washington University Hospital has one of the best neonatal intensive care until in the city. They are both in good hands. If I may Jethro you seem to have done an about face with regards to young Anthony and this baby. To what do we attribute this change?"

Gibbs smiled and looked over that Tony "Abby, Duck. It was Abby she was finally able to get through my pride stalled brain that I loved Tony and our daughter and that in doing so I wasn't cheating on either Shannon or Kelly. She finally got it thorough my head they are dead and the dead care for nothing. There is nothing there for me to feel guilty about. Maybe it was just the right words at just the right time. Maybe it was that they came at a time when I had been missing Tony so much; I mean he had been on maternity leave for a month. I don't know but something worked. I had gone over and we were talking... well yelling it out is more like it. Tony was pacing and hit the edge of the couch." Gibbs turned and looked at Ducky horrified "Duck if anything happens to either him or the baby I don't know what I'll do."

Just then the Doctor finished and Tony held out his hand toward Jethro. "Please come back and hold me." As Gibbs got himself and Tony re-situated Tony whispered "Thanks Baby you make me feel so safe. Nothing can happen to us now." As he finished his sentence, his body was racked with another pain. Neither man noticed the nurse and two Doctors confer. Things were about to get very dicey.

Dr. Johnston leaned in to talk to the older man who had just told him he was Tony DiNozzo's regular physician. "Dr. Mallard you can read the monitor just as well as I can..."

Ducky interrupted him asking "actually I can't can you please explain it to me?" What he could read very well was the strain and concern exhibited in both the OB and nurses bodies.

"Oh ok. What I have done is place an internal fetal monitor in the baby's scalp. It gives us a much clearer picture." At the confirming nod from Dr. Mallard he continued "what we are currently seeing are late decelerations of heart rate which I believe might be being caused by uterine insufficiency. Taking Tony's recent history of pain tonight I believe it is possible for him to be suffering from placenta abruptio. Right now, we have a little time to see if things settle down and let him deliver naturally. By a little time, I will give it 30 minutes Doctor no longer. If he or the baby hasn't settled in to a better labor pattern I will deliver him by C-section. I know this is not what he wants but there is no option if we want a successful outcome and I'm sure that's what we all want, a healthy baby and Daddy."

Ducky looked at the concerned Doctor and agreed, telling him if that was the way they needed to go then go ahead he would take care of Jethro.

25 minutes later, he was sitting outside an operating room with Jethro trying to keep him as calm as possible. "Jethro sit down, pacing will neither hurry up the process or insure a better outcome."

Jethro stopped completely "what are you talking about Ducky? Is there a chance Tony or the baby won't make it? Please tell me they are going to be all right, that this is just a precaution."

"Sit down Jethro" Ducky said patting the chair next to him. "Jethro you know as with all surgeries there is the possibility of an unfavorable outcome and this is no different. They took Tony in for a C-section because there was nothing they could do to reverse the baby's distress, her heart rate was getting too high with each contraction. Now we just sit and wait for her arrival. Tell me Jethro why were you with Tony this evening? Not that we all weren't hopping for a resolution to your bull headiness mind you, but why tonight? Which was also fortuitous as it turned out."

"Yeah real fortuitous it's my fault he's here" Jethro murmured staring at the floor. "Abby ripped me a new one what yesterday morning" he said looking at his watch to see it was after midnight. "For whatever reason, it might have been her words or I was finally in a place to finally get it I'm not sure but I finally did. I went over to Tony's to try and talk it out. Just my being there angered him, which is not his fault, I mean I've been a bastard to him for what the last 8 months. Anyway he was pacing and hit the back of the couch." The terror rose up in his eyes as he began another thought. "Ducky... what in the hell have I done. If it weren't for me Tony and our baby would be safely at home now. This is all my fault. I need to be in there with him Ducky. I've got to let him know how sorry I am" and Jethro again made an attempt to get up.

"Jethro none of this is anyone's fault" Ducky said as he again placed a restraining hand on Jethro's arm. "If and, I say again if, it was caused by Tony hitting the couch it is no more your fault than his. It was just an accident. You know you can't be in there. Dr. Johnston explained it to you, there just isn't enough room for you and all the personnel Tony and your daughter need. You are doing the best thing for Tony right now by staying here."

Jethro wasn't so sure of anything Ducky was saying, but he had no other option. As the minutes drug on part of a song he had heard recently came into his head and stayed there like a damning finger pointing to him.

*And the more that he lives the less that he tries To show Tony the love that he holds inside And the more that Tony gives the more that he sees This is a story of you and me* He made all three of them a promise right then, no matter what it took he was going to change how he lived his life. He was not going to let the memory of Shannon and Kelly keep him from being happy any more. He was not going to let the opinion of anyone else, other than Tony or their daughter, ever affect him again. He was going to spend the rest of his life making up to them for his neglect and the pain he had caused. He loved Tony and no one and nothing was ever going to affect that again. He had a plan, it would start it tomorrow, and if it took the rest of his life he'd make sure it came true. As this surety came to him he looked up to see Dr. Johnston approaching him. Jumping to his feet he blurted out "are they ok? Is Tony and the baby ok?"

"Yes Gibbs both Tony and your daughter are doing well. The Neonatologist has taken your daughter to the neonatal intensive care unit and you can go down there and see her until Tony is awake. We had to give him a general anesthetic as time was of an essence so he is sleeping it off. He should be awake and back in his room in about an hour go and see your daughter. Right down this hallway follow the purple line."

It was closer to 3 hours before he could see Tony and by then he was chewing out anyone who dared to come near him.

Tony laughed when he saw Jethro's face peer around the door. "Well come on in. I'm not gonna throw you out now. Have you seen the baby?"

Jethro rushed to his bedside "Yes... Tony she's perfect so beautiful, and she has your eyes. Very unusual the nurse said but I told her it was just because her Daddy was so very unusual."

"Ok" Tony remarked with a smirk on his face "what drugs did they give you? Or are you just over caffeinated?"

"What do you mean, I'm not on any drugs and in fact I haven't had any coffee since yesterday afternoon" Gibbs ground out.

"Oh that explains it. You will go and get some coffee right now. You're scaring me Boss."

"Jethro... it's just Jethro when we are together, and maybe even when we are at work but we'll see about that when you come back. I'll go and get some coffee in a minute... right now I'm enjoying being high on you and our daughter." At this Jethro held out a single red rose to Tony "do you think you can ever forgive me? I know I've been more of a bastard than usual but if you can see it in you to give me another chance I promise you won't regret it. Tony... Tony I have discovered I love you and have for a very long time. I was such an ass for letting so much get in the way of that. You are the most important thing in my life."

Tony held out his arms and pulled Jethro into them. Their life would never be easy, but they would never be boring either. Somehow he felt if anyone could make promises and keep them it would be this man who had never failed to keep a promise yet.

^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ Epilog 6 months later

Tony looked down at their daughter as he struggled to get her into the frilly dress he wanted her to wear today and if this was any indication frilly dresses were not going to figure heavily in her future. From the moment of her birth Sara Christina Gibbs, who had been named after her Grandmothers, had been her own woman. Defying all odds and leaving the NICU when she was only 2 weeks old to now letting her independence be made known. "Come on pretty girl let Daddy get your arms in this dress. You know today is a special day and you need to be looking your best."

Walking up behind Tony and putting his arms around Tony's waist Jethro whispered in his ear "Sweetheart you know she'd look gorgeous in nothing but a diaper."

"That may be... and it normally fine but not today." Turning around Tony frowned "and she's not the only one not dressed. Come on Jethro you promised."

"And I was on my way to change, I was helping Abby with the last minute details. I heard you in here talked to beautiful and had to stop by and give you both kisses." He walked around Tony and leaned down and blew raspberries on the baby's tummy. Then turned around and kissed his love.

"Mmmm very nice, but you're not distracting me this time,now go get dressed" Tony said giving Jethro a swat on the ass. "I'll meet you out back in" he looked at his watch "30 minutes and don't be late."  
30 minutes later they were standing infront of their friends, facing each other with Tony holding the baby.

Jethro said *I bought you a rose To open the door to a heart that I hurt And I hope you notice this look in my eyes Cause I'm gonna make things right For the rest of your life I'm gonna hold you Do all those little things For the rest of your life.* "Tony I take you to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Tony handed Sara to Jethro and with tears of joy in his eyes said "Jethro I take you to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."  
At this the Officiate asked for rings and they were handed over Tony's by Ziva and Jethro's obviously by Ducky. Giving Jethro's ring to Tony he had Tony repeat the words that would make the ceremony completed for his. Then Jethro gave Sara to Tony and taking his ring he also completing his part of the ritual. "Now according to the laws of the District of Columbia, I now pronounce that you Husband and Husband. After directing them to kiss he motioned to them to turn to their family and friends "Ladies and Gentlemen may I be the first to introduce Mr. Anthony Gibbs, Mr. Jethro Gibbs and Sara Christina Gibbs."

Tony and Jethro took the first in many steps they would take in their life together. Both of them had been right their relationship would not be easy but it would never be boring either.

Lyrics for Buy Me A Rose He works hard to give her all he thinks she wants A three car garage, her own credit cards He pulls in late to wake her up with a kiss good night If he could only read her mind, she'd say:

Buy me a rose, call me from work Open a door for me, what would it hurt Show me you love me by the look in your eyes These are the little things I need the most in my life Now the days have grown to years of feeling all alone And she can't help but wonder what she's doing wrong Cause lately she'd try anything to turn his head Would it make a difference if she said: Buy me a rose, call me from work Open a door for me, what would it hurt Show me you love me by the look in your eyes These are the little things I need the most in my life And the more that he lives the less that he tries To show her the love that he holds inside And the more that she gives the more that he sees This is a story of you and me So I bought you a rose on the way home from work To open the door to a heart that I hurt And I hope you notice this look in my eyes Cause I'm gonna make things right For the rest of your life I'm gonna hold you tonight Do all those little things For the rest of your life.

A/N #1: As you can see, I didn't use all of the song and I did change some of the lyrics. I did it in an effort to hopefully give you a peek into the way this song reminded me of just one of the stories in this universe.

A/N #2: That Tony had problems from hitting the couch isn't out of the rhelm of possibilities it would more likely be that he had an underlying that had not yet come to light. All of the interpretation of the medical information is mine and done for poetic license only.

A/N #3: Also, there is poetic license in the rapidity with which Tony and Gibbs solved their differences. But then again my story... my rules ^-^ 


End file.
